winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss/Script
Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Scene: Underwater Infinite Ocean *The fishes were swimming and saw pollution coming out of the pipe and a barrel of toxic drops while they're swimming away from it. The Singing Whale the Devour and the Giant Eeel were saw after the fish. Icy: Ah, finally, Darcy: The Infinite Ocean! Icy: And all ours! Stormy: Yeah, we better move it, the Emperor's Throne awaits. Icy: Thanks to its power, we'll be unbeatable. Darcy: But, are we sure it isn't dangerous? Stormy: Dangerous how? Darcy: If the Winx find out that we're back... Icy: Oh, them. They won't be a concern. Darcy: Why not? Icy: The humans are polluting the oceans of the world, and that weakens the balance of the Infinite Ocean. Stormy: Of course, the Infinite Ocean is linked to all the oceans of Magix. It's the perfect chance to exploit their foolishness. Darcy: The throne of the Infinite Ocean remains without a ruler and pollution upsets its balance! Stormy: It's the perfect moment to become Empresses! Darcy: And the Winx can do nothing to stop us! Icy: Once we're on the throne, we'll absorb all the power and become queens. Darcy: That's if your Tritannus doesn't get in the way. Icy: Tritannus won't be a problem ever again. He is a prisoner in the Oblivion and that's where he'll stay. The throne is ours, let's go get it. *Darcy and Stormy laugh and then Icy join in the laugh* Stormy: Oh yeah! Trix rule. Scene: Stairway Stella: Oh no! I'm doomed! Flora: Stella? What's wrong? Musa: The new students are waiting for us. Tecna: And we're already over a minute and thirty-five seconds late! Flora: Maybe she doesn't feel well. Aisha: Knowing Stella, she's probably looking for her new trendy glasses. Bloom: Don't be ridiculous. Stella doesn't wear glass... huh? *The girls except Stella laugh* Stella: Hey! What so funny? Bloom: Nothing Stella. It's just that you're one of a kind. Stella: I can't help being naturally brilliant. Griselda: Does being naturally brilliant mean being naturally late? The new girls are naturally waiting for you! Flora':' We're on our way. Stella: She was nasty to us when we were students, now that we're graduated, she's actually worse. Musa':' Griselda's like a rock and cold. Scene: Alfea's Central Courtyard Student: I didn't know you would be here! Wizgiz: Welcome to Alfea's school for fairies, freshman students. To help you choose a course, the girls of the Winx Club have prepared a special greeting for you. *The Winx laugh* Winx: Hi guys! Hi! Hey! Hello! * Students gasp* Musa: Fine, let's begin. Stella, dim the lights. Stella: Consider it done. In the spotlight, where I belong. Flora: Stella, come on, this isn't a fashion show. Aisha: Well one thing's for sure, we now have their attention. Bloom: Hi everybody, we are the Winx, and we want to show you what to expect as students of this school. Wizgiz: Alright Tecna, if you would like to start. Tecna: We'll start with something simple. Oh, I don't know, how about a hologram? Musa: Each one of you must discover why you chose to come here. Just find the magic inside you. It might be a love for music. Flora: Or it might be a love for nature. Aisha: Each one of you must discover the power within you. Stella: So you shine brighter! *Griselda looking confused and Wizgiz laughs Bloom: And remember, each one of you is a fairy. You have your own magic, you just have to find it. Bye! Hey, sorry girls, I have to go. Stella here will be more than happy to help. Stella: Okay, let's put on our goggles now girls, before we begin condensate light spells. Now then, light is a element. What are those?! Leftovers from a welders convention? Eh volia! You girls look much, much better. Scene: Hallway Bloom: I'm sorry I can't stay with the girls. You know that, Kiko. Scene: Classroom Bloom: But I've been looking forward to this moment for so long. Ready to go to Gardenia? Scene: Gardenia Bloom: A whole day just for Sky and me, yes! Lady: Huh, those cellphones these days. Scene: The Emperor's Throne Icy: The throne, this time our plan can't fail. Having doubts? You can back off if you want. Stromy: We never said we wanted out. Darcy: It's just that your plan sometimes have issues. Icy: We got here, didn't we? Darcy: Yes... Icy: Well, just as I've predicted. Stormy: Hey, you had a good idea once, I'll give you that throne really looks unguarded. Darcy: Absolute power! Stromy: And absolutely ours! Icy: That's enough. I will now sit on the throne and become the Empress of the Infinite Ocean. Darcy: Now hold on! Where is it written that you get to be the one? Stormy: Right, how is that fair? Icy: Ugh! If you want to make a big stink about it, sisters, there is only one way to solve this problem. Like this! I have always been the strongest, so only I can be the Empress. Wait, why isn't it working? Move you stupid seat! Darcy: Obviously the seat doesn't like you, little sister. Move, it's my turn! Stormy: And why is it you? Darcy: Got a problem? Stormy: Forget it! I'm gonna be Empress. Darcy: We'll see about that! Get out of the way! Stormy: You get out of the way! Icy: Darcy? Stormy? Darcy and Stormy: What?! Icy: What is that? Stormy: No way! *The Trix scream. Politea laughs* Scene: Gardenia's Park Bloom: More than a half hour late. No text, no phone call? Let's hope nothing's happened to him. Sky: Don't worry, my sweet princess. Bloom: Sky! Where have you been?! Sky: I... I'm really sorry that I'm late, but... I got stuck on an escalator in the mall for two hours? Bloom: Uum... Sky: ''' Er... '''Bloom: Oh, that's the best you got? Sky: I'm sorry. You know how these things work out. Bloom: Hmm, perhaps your highness is trying to say he has no more time for me? Sky: Oh please, you know my title as king is only an honorary one, but sometimes I have duties that can't be ignored. But I promise that we won't be disturbed today. It would be just like I said, a whole day away from everything. No kings or princesses, just you and me. Two normal kids, enjoying a normal day. Bloom: Just normal? Sky: Normal, and us. I promise you, nothing will go wrong today. Scene: The Emperor's Throne *Darcy and Stormy grunt* Icy: What was that? Darcy? Stormy?! Stormy: We're coming. Icy: The Throne... what happened? Stormy: It's her fault. Darcy: No, it's not! Icy: Nevermind that. What is it? *Politea laughs* Icy: Ice Vortex! What? Politea: Airheads, you'll achieve nothing at this! Darcy: I guess she's talking to you! Stormy: What did you call us?! Icy: Move out of the way, the Throne's ours! Politea: Oh really? How come? Are you the Empress of the Infinite Ocean? Icy: Not yet, but we will be as soon as we get rid of you, and absolute power, will finally be ours. Politea: So you want power, what for? Icy: Never mind, it's none of your business. Sisters! Politea: Don't even try! *Politea grunts* Icy: My spells! Darcy: Grab a hold of this! Stormy: I can't... *Politea laughs* Stormy: Forget it, she's too powerful. Icy: Who are you, anyway? Politea: An intelligent question, at last. I am Politea. Icy: Politea? Stormy: But, that can't be. We beat you. Politea: You didn't beat me. *Flashback* Politea: On the contrary, I was trapped in a miserable body, thanks to the curse from Sirenix, and when we fought, you absorbed my power by dispelling me. I couldn't come back, not right away, I was still too weak. Then those silly humans polluted the oceans, altering the balance which gave me the strength to return. *Flashback ends* Icy: Talk about too much information! Hmm, get off the Throne! Politea: Why? It doesn't work. You saw that. Stormy: She's right. All this work for nothing. Darcy: But its not fair! Its not right! Politea: The Throne answers only to Tritannus! Icy: Ugh... Stormy: Huh? Icy: But Tritannus was banished into the Oblivion forever! Politea: But he's still the only true Emperor. Darcy: What?! Stormy: So sitting on the throne is pointless? Politea: Exactly. Maybe you don't need a scepter and a stupid Throne, what you want is power, but real power comes in many forms. Icy: Is there a power greater than that of the Emperor? Politea: Perhaps, but it's valuable information, we need to make a deal. Stormy: Don't tell me you saw what I saw? Darcy: Yes, Stormy. Our sister just gave her trademark hungry-evil witch away. Stormy: I'm pretty sure I just told you not to tell me that. Scene: Gardenia's Street Sky: Well, what do you feel like doing? Bloom: Hmm... Ice cream would be nice. Scene: Gardenia's Park Sky: See? Didn't I tell you everything would work out just fine? Bloom: Yes. Sky: Ice cream mission accomplished. Does my princess wish for anything else? Bloom: Sky, please stop calling me princess! Sky: What's wrong with that? You are a princess! Bloom: Yes, but I'm on vacation today. Hey, looks like that dog really likes you! Sky: It's really an affection! Bloom: Huh? And hungry too! Sky: Hey! Bloom: There only one way to do, another round of ice cream! Scene: Gardenia's Park Sky: So, is it good? Huh? Scene: Gardenia's Park Sky: Here you go. Go get it! Come on! Bloom: Oh! Sky: Well, it's been a real busy day. Bloom: Did you have a good time? Sky: Yes, although I could go for an ice cream. Bloom: You see? Your magic power works! Sky: Oh yeah? What power is that? Bloom: No matter what happens, you always manage to make me laugh. Scene: The Emperor's Throne Stormy: Well, what are you waiting for? Icy: Don't keep us guessing! Is there really a way to become more powerful than Tritannus? Politea: There was a magical pearl lost a long time ago, which keeps the Infinite Ocean balanced and pure. If this balance is altered, the one who finds the pearl will be truly superior in the Magic Dimension. Icy: Oh really? And how do you get to this pearl? Politea: Hah! How do I know? Only the Emperor can reach it. Stormy: So much for us becoming Empresses. Darcy: So we did this all for what? Nothing? Stormy: Sometimes I wonder why we even bother to get out of bed. Icy: Politea, explain yourself. How do we get our hands on this pearl? Politea: Simple. You just have to free Tritannus. Darcy: Oh sure. I mean, what could go wrong? Stormy: We're not as dumb as we look. Politea: Ahh, little witches, Tritannus will be like tunny in your hands. You just have to say the right words. Convince him he has faithful allies and he'll be like a dog! Icy: Obviously Tritannus doesn't know you exists! Politea: Well, if you don't tell, I certainly won't either. Stormy: I like it. Politea: I can point you to who guards the secret of the pearl. Who knows where it is hidden, and he'll recover it. Darcy: Even if we agree, what do you get out of this? Politea: My freedom! What could be more precious? Right now I'm bound to the Throne, look at me, I'm like a ghost! Icy: Hmm, you really know how to free Tritannus from Oblivion? Politea: There's one very evil spell, it requires the force of a young ruler who can withstand a terrible curse thrown on him! Stormy: A young ruler, huh? Icy: We happen to know someone who fits the bill, don't we girls? Politea: Ah, now we're getting somewhere. Scene: Gardenia's Park Sky: I just want everyday to be just like today. Bloom: What's happening Sky? *Bloom gasps* Bloom: Looks like someone has cast a spell. Oh! *The Trix laugh* Bloom: Oh? Icy: Well, you're more intelligent than I thought, fairy! Bloom: The Trix! Stormy: It's a pity it won't do you any good. Darcy: It doesn't matter because today's you lucky day. We're aren't actually here for you. Bloom: You're not? Icy: Shut up, sisters! Let's get on with it! Bloom: Is that the best you can do? Sky: Bloom, let's not give them time to surround us. Ahh! Stormy: Be careful! We need him in one piece. Bloom: Sky! Sky: Bloom! Icy: Buh-bye. Now move it you two. Bloom: No, Sky, watch out! *Sky grunts Bloom: Sky! I'm coming! * Bloom transforms Bloom: Now it's my turn. Icy: Don't worry girls, we have numbered her from three to one. Bloom: Lava Jab! *Darcy shouts Stormy: Make that, two to one. Icy: Stormy, move! Bloom: Hey, come on Sky, go show them what you got! Sky: I'm just warming up. Stormy: Then I'll cool you down! Where did...? Icy and Stormy: Darcy! Darcy: I'm coming! Let's look for them. Stormy: They can't be too far. Icy: Bloom, you don't want to leave Kiko in our hands, do you now? Stormy: Come on Bloom, if you hand over Sky, I promise we won't wriggle your pretty wings. Sky: You need a brand jab. Stormy: Huh? *Stormy screams Icy: You fool! *Icy grunts *Darcy screams Bloom: Lava Jab! *Bloom and Icy grunt Darcy: Leave him to me, sister! Stormy: Be my guest. Darcy: Let's see how you manage now, champion! Shadow Tentacles! *Sky grunts Darcy: You can't win! Give up! Sky: We'll see! Darcy: Ouch! Icy: Girls, we're wasting time! Bloom: I won't let you witches take Sky! Stormy: Stay back sister, I'll deal with this. *Sky grunts Sky and Stormy: Huh? Icy: Come on, stop goofing around! Stormy: Hey! Sky: You won't get me that way. Stormy: Oh no? I'll show you. How about a nice roasted bunny? Sky: Kiko! No! Bloom: Sky! Are you okay? Icy: We have to finish her, once and for all! Bloom: Let's see you try! *Icy grunts Bloom: Dancing Flames! *Bloom struggles Icy: Stormy, now! *Bloom screams Icy: Perfect! Pick up sleeping beauty there and let's beat it! The Infinite Ocean is waiting for us. Bloom: Sky...? *Bloom grunts Scene: The Emperor's Throne Icy: Politea, we're back. And here is Sky of Eraklyon, as promised. Politea: Excellent. Stormy: Now, let's hurry. The Winx will show up sooner or later. Politea: When we summon Tritannus, the Emperor will seal the portals, and the Winx will cease to be a problem. Tie Sky to the Throne! *Darcy and Stormy laugh Politea: Good, and now... *Trix grunt and gasp Politea: There, done. *Tritannus grunts Icy: Tritannus? He's alive! Stormy: At least, more than Sky. Icy: Right but, how do we wake him up? Politea: In a moment, but remember, Tritannus must not know I'm involved. You will suggest the next move to him. Darcy He's a puppet. Its going to be fun pulling his string! Politea: Fine, we'll have to think of something to help him return to us. Something that's his. Icy: His trident. Politea: We can try, but I'll need all your powers combined! Icy: Blizzard! Darcy: Dark Spell! Stormy: Lightning Bolt! Icy: Wait, he didn't wake up! Politea: Watch! Remember our plan! Icy: My Emperor. *Icy and Darcy shout Tritannus: You, where am I? The Throne? The Infinite Ocean? Icy: Yes my Emperor. You are in the Infinite Ocean and the Throne awaits you. Tritannus: You succeeded getting me out of Oblivion? Darcy: Of course! *Darcy grunts and shouts Stormy: To free you, we tried some ancients spells, a couple magic potions, and suddenly poof, there you are! Icy: At last, my lord. Now that you are here, it's payback time and we'll start with that fool, Bloom! Tritannus: Oh yes, that Bloom. I know we fought, but I can't recall why. Icy: She's already been thought a lesson. We abducted her love, Sky and used him to free you. *Tritannus laughs Tritannus: It's what she deserves. Darcy: Here's your new fork, I mean trident, my lord. Tritannus: Hah... Stormy: So are we or are we not your most devoted subjects? *Tritannus grunts Icy: Let me see now, Oblivion would have weaken you now. Tritannus: The Throne will restore my strength. *Darcy and Stormy laugh Tritannus: Help me. Icy: All right. My lord, I know you are tired but we have to move fast. We have to close the portals before someone realises we're here, and you're still in no condition to take on the Winx. Tritannus: Those fools are no match for me. Yes, I remember now... There, I've sealed the portals. Now I must rest. Icy: Rest, my beloved. Get your strength back. I will tell you the story of our treacherous nymph, deprived her Emperor for far greater power than the Infinite Ocean. It's the most powerful magic ever created, and that same nymph plotted against you, and kept the magic of the deep concealed in a hidden place. Tritannus: Oh really? And what object is that? Icy: The information we have gathered is incomplete and confusing. But this object will make you invincible, the pearl. Tritannus: The pearl was lost a long time ago. No one knows where its hidden. Icy: That's not true. The same nymph considers herself a defender of the Infinite Ocean. She commands where you should command her name is... Tritannus: Omnia! Icy: Exactly, Omnia. Tritannus: If she really knows of the pearl's whereabouts, she must return it to me! I will make her talk one way or another. Icy: You'll have your revenge, no one will dare to oppose you. *Icy and Tritannus laugh* Tritannus: I will be invincible and my trial will be complete! Let's go my dears, revenge does not like to be kept waiting. Darcy: I have an awful feeling. Stormy: Maybe you ate some bad clams. Sky: The girls... Sky: Bloom, where are you? Scene: Alfea's Room Musa: Bloom! Flora: Thank goodness, you're all right! Tecna: Didn't I tell you all? Her vital signs were totally normal! Aisha: Can you sit up Bloom? Bloom: Yeah, I think so. Stella: Hey, come on! I'm her best friend, aren't I? Let me see how she is! Musa: Stella! Hey! Tecna: Wait! *Winx except Bloom shout and grunt* Stella: You okay? Are you really? I was so worried when I saw you lying there on the ground! And, and... Bloom: Stella, I'm fine, really. Stella: Don't ever do something like that, ever again understand? Bloom: Am I, back in Alfea girls? How did I get here? Flora: We went looking for you because there's a problem in the Infinite Ocean. Musa: We knew you were in Gardenia with Sky, but when we got there, we found you lying on the ground unconscious. Stella: It was the Trix, wasn't it? But what about Sky? Where is he? Bloom: Oh no, now I remember. The Trix have kidnapped Sky! We must... *Bloom grunts* Aisha: Take it easy. Tecna: You're just not well enough yet. Musa: Tell us exactly what happened, Bloom. We'll find a solution, you'll see. Bloom: The Trix showed up suddenly, they were too strong. I couldn't handle them on my own. They said they needed Sky. Oh I can't remember, I'm so confused! Stella: Those three witches! If I catch them... Bloom: We must go to the Infinite Ocean and save Sky! Come on, give me a hand. What is it? Winx: Uh... Bloom: Hey, come on girls, what else is wrong? Scene: Faragonda's Office Omnia: They sealed up the portals. There's no way in, and no way out from the Infinite Ocean for the Winx. Faragonda: I'm sorry, Bloom. This is the only message that Omnia managed to send us, before the communication stop transmitting. Bloom: It just can't end like this. Stella: There has to be a way. There's always a way. Come on Tecna, you usually have the answer, right? Start hitting buttons on that watchahudicky of yours and solve the situation! Coming Soon... Scene: Oblivion Coming Soon... Scene: Underwater Infinite Ocean Coming Soon... Scene: Omnia's Cave Coming Soon... Scene: Underwater Infinite Ocean Coming Soon... Scene: The Emperor's Throne Coming Soon... Scene: Omnia's Cave Coming Soon... Scene: The Emperor's Throne Coming Soon... Scene: Underwater Infinite Ocean Coming Soon... Scene: Omnia's Cave Coming Soon... Scene: The Coral Barrier Coming Soon... Scene: Inside The Coral Barrier Coming Soon... Scene: The Coral Barrier Coming Soon... Scene: Inside The Coral Barrier Coming Soon... Scene: The Emperor's Throne Coming Soon... Scene: Domino Coming Soon... Scene: The Emperor's Throne Coming Soon... Scene: Domino Coming Soon... Scene: The Emperor's Throne Coming Soon... Scene: Alfea's Room Coming Soon... Scene: Hallway Coming Soon... Scene: Classroom Coming Soon... Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Movies Category:Movies Scripts Category:Cinélume Category:Rai Scripts Category:Scripts